Ficlets for Spamano Day
by ohhthegreatestblinkinglight
Summary: 1st: Nekotalia- Romano is naturally upset when Spain does something to hurt himself, but in the end they make up with kisses and purrs. 2nd: Smut that started with tomatoes. 3rd: Hurt/Comfort-Related to Spanish Inquisition. 4th: Fem!Romano/Spain- Classic Princess and her dark Knight.
1. Nekotalia

" I told you, you wouldn't make it," Romano growled as he furiously licked his foolish mate's face. Spain who was nursing a broken leg, could only look apologetic as he accepted Romano's fussings and returned the worried licks with one of his own to Romano's cheek," Sorry, Roma. I didn't think the tree was that high."

"Like hell it wasn't," Romano commented as he wrapped his smaller form around Spain's protectively. He settled his head against the crook of Spain's neck and waited for their owners to return home. Nuzzling Romano's head, Spain tried apologizing again," Lo siento, Roma. I should be more careful." Despite a roll of his eyes, Romano still nuzzled back, tongue poking out to gentle lick Spain's pink nose as he accepted Spain's apology," Idiot, you're not leaving the house once Antonio brings you back from the vet."

"The vet! " Spain shot to his feet, only to collapse in pain as his right hind leg was jolted and he felt excruciating pain shoot through his body. Romano yelped in surprise and nipped Spain's ear roughly in worried anger," Stupid! Stay down!" Wincing, Spain nodded as he laid still, his breathing still labored. Romano's tail twitched in worry as he watched Spain. All he could do was lay beside him and shower his injured mate with licks and soft affections. He nuzzled close to Spain's head, making sure the other cat understood he was still here and rained soft encouragements as Spain winced from the pain from time to time," You're doing fine, Spain. Antonio will be home from work soon. Just alittle longer." Spain nodded blearly, returning Romano's affections with a few licks of his own, before he finally blacked out from the pain.

* * *

Romano was pacing in front of his doorway, his tan ears twitching every so often as Lovino watched his cat with an amused smirk.

"Antonio said he wasn't coming for another hour."

Romano hissed at his owner in response as he sat right in front of the door.

Lovino snorted as he turned in his chair," Just saying. I know you're worried but Antonio is going to trip over you when he comes in."

Romano's fur stood on its end as he prepared to yowl in indignation, for what he even didn't know (he was just anxious), when the door suddenly opened and Antonio entered, carrying a cat carrier that squirmed and jostled with eagerness.

Meowing loudly, Romano leapt onto Antonio's leg, pawing it, as his eyes focused on the cat carrier. His shoulders started to relax as happy chirpings answered him from the cat carrier. Antonio chuckled as he first greet Lovino and then put the cat carrier down and opened it. Spain hobbled out with a bright grin on his face as Romano rushed over to him. Greeting him with an anxious purr as he examined Spain, Romano guided the unsteady Spain over to his bed and laid him down. Then Romano finally relaxed and settled himself close to Spain's warm, purring body. Spain who had also been worried for Romano in his absence, nuzzled closer to Roma and made sure the smaller cat could hear his affectionate purrs, so Romano could understand that he had missed him as much as Romano had missed Spain.

His tongue flickered out to gently lick Romano behind his ears and in the crook of his neck, Spain felt content as Romano softened under his touch like warm clay.

The afternoon passed by the two sleeping cats as their owners watched their shared affections in amusement and delight (on Antonio's part).

" I blame you."

" For what, Lovino?"

" If you hadn't found Romano in a ditch, we would have never known your cat is gayer than skittles."

" I have a feeling Spain would have discovered Roma one way or another."

" More of that soulmate crap? Antonio, they're cats."

" But Lovino, don't you think….. somehow… they're a lot like us?"

* * *

**Happy Spamano Day!~ 3**


	2. Smut

Sometimes Romano wondered why he stayed with such a loving, cheerful doufus like Spain.

" Hey! Hey! Roma! Look!" Spain cried out as he waved excitedly.

Look up from his weeding, Romano glanced over at Spain with an annoyed expression," What now, idiot?"

Grinning mischievously like a playful child, Spain turned around to hide his chest. He quickly grabbed two large heirloom tomatoes and stuffed them down his shirt; remember to pull and tuck the bottom up so his stomach was exposed. Proud of his work, he turned around to show Roma as he struck a lavacious pose," Roma, look Boss finally looks like he grew a pair." (Spain had yet to figure out what that saying meant) The tomatoes bounced against Spain's pecs with his movement and looked like quite a fine pair of womanly parts.

Roma could only look dumbly at his ridiculous lover and wonder how the hell he even got that idea," The fuc-" He cut himself off as he swallowed thickly and could feel his member starting to stiffen at the strange sight. Spain, still oblivious to Romano's discomfort, swayed his hips back and forth as he approached Romano," So? Does Boss look good with a pair?"

Romano could feel his face growing red with each small bounce of the tomatoes and the sight of Spain's tone chest underneath. He cursed Spain's obliviousness as he felt the front of his pants starting to tent.

As Spain grinned foolishly for an answer, he was not expecting Romano to grab him by the front of his canary yellow shirt and pull him down aggressively for a kiss. With the momentum he ended up falling forward and his hands landed on the ground next to Romano's head, supporting his weight, as he groin landed against Romano's own, slightly hardened ones. The tomatoes rolled out of his shirt and landed on the dirt uselessly. Their legs were tangled together but Spain couldn't bring himself to notice as a lightbulb finally clicked in his head. He finally took notice of Romano's bright blush and slight panting and his grin changed to a light, easygoing smirk as he rolled his hips down and was pleased to find Romano's thrust back up to him eagerly.

" Hmmm? Is Roma excited by seeing Boss like this?" Spain whispered with a low croon as he left a trailing kiss against Romano's racing pulse on his neck.

Romano gratified that with a soft moan as he tried to hold himself back. No way, was he going to give the bastard the satisfaction of hearing him.

Clicking his tongue, Spain nipped at Romano's earlobe as he rose to knees and his hands travelled up Romano's shirt and pulled it off with a quick flick of his wrists. He took a moment to gaze down at Romano hungrily, licking his lips like a predator going in for the kill. Diving down, he first busied Romano's mouth, oh goodness could Romano run his mouth so prettily whenever they had sex, with a deep kiss. His soft tongue flickered against Romano's teeth and he nipped at Romano's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Romano complied with a muffled oompf, as Spain's tongue made it's way in, playing teasingly with Romano's own soft appendage as Spain sucked erotically against Romano's reddened lips.

His dark calloused hands travelled southward, and paused to tease and play with Romano's hardened nipples as Spain felt Romano jolt and thrust his hips up to Spain's in response. Spain could feel Romano's own hands starting to rub and nip at Spain's chest as his yellow shirt was thrown away and both lovers were quickly starting to undo each other's pants.

Once the jeans were discarded, Romano was the one to make the first move as he pushed Spain off of him, onto his back, and started to fondle Spain's growing erection through his boxers," Bastard, you planned this didn't you." It was more of a growled statement rather than a question.

A keening gasp escaped Spain as Romano's softer hands rubbed and pulled at his member, he panted out with his eyes closed, " I can't help that you get so horny, Roma."

Feeling Romano's hand pull away, Spain opened his eyes to see Romano finally discarding his tomato red boxers, (did Romano always have that pair?), and like a bull seeing a red cape, he charged, blinded by lust to everything else around him. Pushing Romano down to the dirt, Spain tugged his boxers down and rested his hardened member against Romano's. Getting the message, Romano grabbed Spain's hand and pulled in down to clasp both of their cocks, enveloping them in warmth. Romano moaned wantonly as Spain fought the urge to rut mindlessly against Romano's cock. Taking charge, Spain first ran their joined hands slowly up and down. When he felt Romano start to thrust into their hands, Spain mindfully ran a gentle thumb against Romano's head and rubbed it slowly against Romano's wet slit. In revenge, Romano tightened his hold so their cocks were pressed even closer, and increased the pace of his hand which Spain's had no choice but to follow. Soon they were both filling the lovely garden with their conjoined moans and Spain felt his member swell," Ahh, Rom-ma. I'm coming-g." Romano opened his mouth to reply but a groan escaped him as he felt the onset of his orgasm. Body stiffening, Romano came first with his hips thrusting out his orgasm as he threw his head back and felt the waves of pleasure flood his veins as cum spurted against his and Spain's hands. He felt Spain follow with just as much desperation and pleasure as he rutted himself furiously against Romano's slowly softening cock and with a cry he came, mixing his cum with Romano's.

Panting, Spain had the audacity to grin as Romano cleaned their sticky hands on Spain's now ruined yellow shirt," So…. We're continuing this right?"

* * *

**I am terrible at smut o/o. **


	3. Spanish Inquisition

"Lovino, look at me…. Look at me. We're going to be alright, si?"

Antonio's wavering voice echoed in the dark, underground chamber as he tried to comfort a shivering Lovino. The dim light made it difficult to distinguish Lovino's face, but Antonio was certain that it was streaked with faint tear trails. Lovino was always such a crybaby. Wrapping his arms tightly around Lovino's waist, Antonio tugged his lips into an uncertain smile and brought the Italian to his chest as Lovino's head lightly rested against his shoulder. When he felt Lovino's muffled, fearful sobs against his collarbone, Antonio closed his anxious, green eyes, whispering," Lovi, _No llores. _Don't cry. We will go home after they finish questioning us and you can have that Arabian stallion you wanted so badly."

Hazel green eyes turned up to look at Antonio as Lovino bit his lip and faintly smiled up at his lover," Si, but you better not be lying to me, bastard. That horse was meant to be mine."

A gentle kiss was placed on Lovino's wet cheeks as Antonio answered," Of course, mi Lovino. Of course."

However, before Lovino could return Antonio's kiss, the heavy, wooden door was slammed open and a multitude of priests, soldiers and scribes entered the chamber.

They crinkled their noses in unison at the disgusting wet odor of the filthy prison cell but even more their eyes crinkled in disgust at the pair of lovers at their feet.

A thin, skeleton like man stepped forward and fixed his beady eyes on Lovino's fear stricken face before his head swiveled like an owl to examine Antonio's defiant expression," Señor Antonio Fernandez Carriedo and Señor Lovino Romano Vargas."

Antonio's grip tightened on Lovino as he answered with an even voice," _Si, inquisidor." _Eyes burning a fiery green, Antonio silently challenged this owllike man and his cronies to dare take Lovino away.

Owl man puffed his feathery, red robed chest in self-righteousness," You are both hereby accused of heresy and sodomy under the_Tribunal del Santo Oficio de la Inquisición. _How do you plead?"

Lovino's trembling voice spoke up first," Not guilty."

" Excuse me?"

All eyes focused swiftly on Lovino as he disentangled himself from Antonio's arms and stood to face the _inquisidores _," We are not guilty."

Antonio felt his heart swell in pride as Lovino glared acridly (albeit weakly) at Owl Man. Smiling, he reached down and grasped Lovino's hand, almost sadistically enjoyed the shocked and disgusted expressions of the upright Christian Spaniards," Si. Neither me nor Lovino have committed any crimes against the church."

" You have slept with this man. That is sodomy, señor Carriedo. A great sin. "

" You can not prove it."

" You have already shown your affections for another man."

" That does not mean I slept with him!"

A great murmur of voices rose from the watching crowd as Owl Man smirked wickedly," But you will confess to it."

Antonio felt fear finally start to creep up on him when the soldiers suddenly brandished their swords and pointed them not at Antonio but rather on Lovino who gasped as he felt one edge too close and press against his chest. Antonio was about to protest and raised his arm to shield Lovino when he was ripped away from Lovino's side. Picked up by his arms and held against a rough stone wall by two soldiers, Antonio cried out," No! _suéltame! _Let go of me!"

Owl Man tilted his head and watched Antonio struggle with mild interest," Only if you confess to your sins, _señor." _

Antonio fixed a furious glare at the man as he defiantly clamped his mouth shut.

" Oh?" The Bird Man's beady eyes locked onto his trapped preys as his pupils flickered between Lovino and Antonio," I suppose I have no choice but to make an example for you."

"_ Que(What)?" _

Owl Man signaled the soldiers to chain Antonio to the wall by his arms. As he felt the bite of cold metal clasp around his wrists, Antonio released a furious growl and pulled against his heavy restraints.

" Señor Carriedo, I will make an example from Señor Vargas who have already refused to confess."

With a jerking motion toward the door, Owl man ordered with no mercy gleaming in his black soulless eyes," Execute him."

"No!" Antonio struggled frantically against his chains as he watched Lovino, poor terrified Lovino, freeze as he was gripped by a burly soldier and shoved to the door.

Lovino's trembling intensified as he felt the light of the door grow closer and closer, as though he was approaching the terrible light of God," Antonio?... Antonio! Help me!" He turned his head to glance back at Antonio who looked at him with absolute terror in his eyes as he struggled against his chains," Lovino! No! Stop this!"

Owl man watched with a careful disinterest," It's too late for that. Señor Vargas' verdict was already decided."

" No! Lovino! Por favor, inquisidor. I will confess. I-I will confess to everything. Just please let Lovino go! "

" We can not trade one heretic for another."

By this time Lovino's foot was across the threshold of the door and his figure along with the soldier holding him, disappeared in the light.

Antonio quieted as he hoped and prayed desperately that Lovino would simply come back in unharmed… that this was another ploy.

The clang of metal harshly meeting stone and Lovino's pained screams was the awful answer to his prayers.

Antonio felt everything in his world collapse. He screamed Lovino's name, yelled and cried out furiously as he cursed all heaven and earth. He struggled and fought so viciously against his restraints that his blood started to well up on the rusting metal.

When he realized that there was nothing more to be done, he was in abject despair.

Lifting his empty, lifeless eyes, he exhaled shakingly like a broken man,"….. Kill me. Por favor, let me join him. Mercy, sir. Mercy."

A bold, earnest scribe stepped forward from the watching crowd," Will you confess, Señor?"

"There is no point in saving my soul now. My heart is already with the heavens."

Owl Man twisted his beak of a mouth into a frown. Ah, a pity his purpose was defeated.  
Sighing, he shouted," Bring him back in!"

Antonio's eyes were unfocused, his head lolling to the side as he didn't register this unusual command.

Then, at the doorway, the soldier reappeared and was dragging forth a heavily bleeding Lovino who cried out in pain when the guard jerked him too hard.

This cry caught Antonio's attention. His eyes still unfocused, he turned to look at Lovino without seeing him.

Lovino with a relieved cry, pulled away from the soldier and rushed to Antonio, even as he covered his own bleeding arm.

With hushed, whispered murmurs, Lovino managed to get Antonio to focus his eyes and come to his senses," Antonio? Antonio! Look at me! I'm alright. We're alright." He pressed himself close to Antonio as he cupped his Spaniard's face and felt his tears overflow.

" Lovino?..." smiling brokenly, Antonio leaned forward to kiss Lovino's lips ever so gently," …. Lovi, _No llores. _Don't cry."

But before Lovino could wipe his tears away and smile in return, Antonio slumped forward in Lovino's arms and closed his eyes, surrendering himself to the dark abyss of unconsciousness.

* * *

**ahahaha... looks like I made another Spamano AU that will have no definite end. (^^)**

**This all started when I started looking up the Spanish Inquisition (which is not as terrible as it's famed to be, they were actually fairly careful and there were few executions.) I was also led to the ten most common forms of torture (don't ask why). There's a form of torture called Mock Execution where the prisoner is forced to live through a 'mock execution' where they shoot him with a blank shot.**

**What I found interesting was a story where a father who was supposedly caught stealing from the US army was forced to choose between his two sons which they would execute (or they would have shot the entire family). It's a psychologically devastating thing.**

**It's terrible but interesting. and somehow the two ideas formed together to make this.**

**(Antonio thought Lovino was dead when he wasn't and wow that must be terrible knowing a person you love was shot right behind a door and you couldn't do anything about it.)**

**Please Review and stuff ^^**


	4. Castle AU

Lovina exhaled angrily like a bull as she stomped her way down the stone corridor. Her dress was held up elegantly between her clenched fists as she sent freezing glares to anyone who dared tread her path. She ended up at her destination and arrogantly addressed the guard at its door while deliberately ignoring the Spaniard who finally caught up with her.

"I wish to speak with his Majesty."

The guard bowed to her in subservience but stood firm," His Majesty is not receiving guests right now."

"Do you know who I am? I am his granddaughter, principessa Lovina Romana Vargas."

"Si, Principessa. But his Majesty-," the guard was cut off as a voice rumbled out from the room.

"Let her in, Otto. I have been meaning to talk with her, too."

Sighing, the guard stepped away and opened the door as Lovina strode in with all the fury of an angered goddess.

Romulus watched her enter and smiled pleasantly to try and mild her mood. He stood to greet her affectionately but she evaded his arms and stood apart from him as Antonio followed her lead and entered behind her. Tapping her shoe impatiently, Lovina icily ddressed her nonno as Antonio bowed to him and stepped to stand behind Lovina," Nonno, what is the meaning of this?"

"Meaning of what, Lovina?" Romulus answered with a cheeky smile.

Pointing a finger at Antonio, Lovina hissed," Meaning of him!"

"Oh, Antonio will be you and your brother's personal guard."

"Guard? Let's call him what he really is. You set a spy on me."

"Lovina, I care about your wellbeing."

"I shall not be treated like a dangerous child by my own grandfather!"

Her hands tightening into fists, Lovina fixed a dangerous glare on the king as she swished her dress furiously and turned to leave. She uttered a low and spiteful sentence as she swept out the door like the south wind," I am not my mother, nonno."

It was then that Antonio finally spoke up," …. I'm sorry, your majesty." Romulus waved away his apology as he sighed and sat down in a chair tiredly," No, no. It's not your fault, Fernandez. Lovina has always been a spirited girl. Sometimes I wonder how my mild-tempered son managed to sire her."

"If it's a consolation, Principe Feliciano seems to be gentler than a rabbit."

Romulus chuckled," Ah, si. He is the striking likeness of his father."

Antonio smiled as he too turned to leave," I bid you, buenos noches, your Majesty. I must-"

" Si, si. You must find Lovina and escort her to her room. Good night, Fernandez."

Nodding, Antonio strode away, quietly wondering where Lovina could have hid herself.

* * *

"If you must follow me, I order you to stay 20 paces behind. Understand?"

"Si, principessa Lovina," Antonio replied with a lowered head and a smile on his lips.

"Don't smile at me. I know you're only here to watch me and report to nonno what I do."

"I am here to guard you and your brother, nothing more."

Lovina huffed in disbelief and continued to walk to the stables. As she walked on with a proud air and sent haughty glances at the noblemen who passed her, she noticed that all of them seemed to be snarling spiteful growls and glaring with narrowed eyes at Antonio who was just a few steps behind her. Instead of reacting to the scorning mockery, Antonio walked on with a bright smile as his eyes were solely focused on Lovina.

She quickly faced forward and wondered why the nobles disliked him. Promising to herself to figure it out later, Lovina walked on and reached the royal stables. Ordering her horse to be prepared, she turned to address Antonio arrogantly," I am going hunting in the woods. If you wish to come along you must keep up."

Her black stallion was brought, groomed and saddled and she mounted the beast with an experienced elegance," I will have you know, I am a reckless rider."

Antonio, anticipating her plans, had already sent for his horse. He smiled as _Chiaro,_his white Andalusian, was brought to him. By now, Lovina had already spurred her horse to a gallop and disappeared into the treelines. Mounting his steed, Antonio gave his horse an encouraging pat on its neck and spurred him forward," You best be quick, _Chiaro_. You have quite the princess to catch up to."

* * *

He eventually found her sitting against a tree trunk and watching the clear brook in front of her babble away. Her stallion was left to graze nearby and whinnied hello to Antonio as he dismounted and tied _Chiaro _to a firm tree branch," No hunting today, your highness?

"No, your traipsing has scared all the animals from here to Sicily."

Antonio gave a low, amused chuckle as he sat beside her," Even the bears, your highness?"

"Even the wolves. You forget, Sir Fernandez, bears do not live near the king for fear he'll hunt them all."

"Then why do the wolves remain?"

"They are too clever to be caught."

"Wouldn't that be foxes, your highness?"

Lovina fixed a quizzical look at Antonio," Foxes are about as clever as the hounds that chase them."

"I've met many clever hounds in the palace."

"Sir Fernandez, you are not a very clever man. Who are you to judge a hound's cleverness?"

"They are clever enough to figure out their owner's wishes."

"If they were truly clever, then they would run away and enjoy their freedom."

Antonio blinked in surprise as he watched Lovina's face morph into a forlorn expression as she watched the brook dance and jump at her feet. "Your Highness?"

Lovina glanced over at him but then returned her gaze to the brook. Suddenly, there was a rumbling of hooves and an Ottoman mounted on a monstrously large, bay Arabian appeared in front of them. His expression was hidden behind his headdress and his pale, white mask that covered his eyes. Dismounting from his beast, the man bowed to Lovina as he spoke in a low, silky voice," Greetings, Lovina_Hanimsultan_."

Antonio, who was on his feet the minute he heard the thundering of hooves, had his sword pointed at the strange Ottoman's throat as he growled for the man to step away. The Ottoman complied but with a knowing smirk and he assessed Antonio as one would a curious insect in front of them.

Lovina, for her apart, remained calm and spoke softly to Antonio as she maintained a dignified air," Antonio, down. Let us hear what he has to say."

"B-but, your Highness!"

" Back away, now."

Snarling, Antonio thrusted his sword back into its sheath and eyed the Ottoman warily as he backed away and stood next to Lovina.

The Ottoman bowed once more," Many thanks for calling off your guard dog."

Antonio bristled at the term, but quieted when Lovina shot him a warning glare. She addressed the foreigner," What does the Ottoman Caliphate want from the king this time?"

"Do not be so cold, _Hanimsultan_. It is not official business I am on."

"Then what is it?"

"GrandFather wishes for you to come home. Home to your mother's motherland."

"I am no Ottoman. I am Princess of Italia and that will by my title till the day I die."

The Ottoman smirked and relaxed his shoulders as he smiled wickedly at Lovina," You can not deny the blood that flows between us, cousin."

"You are no blood of mine!"

"Your temperament speaks of your heritage. You are as fiery tempered as aunty was. Come back home to Istanbul, GrandFather will treat you well."

"You mean he will marry me off to a lecherous officer who will force me to join his harem the minute I set foot in Istanbul. "

"Nonsense, you will remain a part of the harem at court."

Antonio growled in warning as his hand reached for his sword. Lovina silenced him with a resting hand on his shoulder.

"I will not go with you. My place is here in Italy. I can not go home to a place I've never been, Sadiq."

Antonio froze as Lovina addressed him so informally. Were they truly related? What did this have to do with the late Dowager Queen?

Meanwhile, Sadiq grew impatient and reached out a hand to grab Lovina's arm and pulled her forward. She yelped in fear and Antonio immediately moved between them. His left hand pulling Lovina behind him, away from Sadiq, his right drew his sword and pointed it at the unamused Ottoman. Glancing back to make sure Lovina was okay, Antonio then focused his attention on Sadiq who had drawn his own saber," I think you have overstayed your welcome, Ottoman. Be glad I haven't chopped off your filthy hands for touching the princess."

"Big words from a man with such a puny sword. But I will go," Sadiq spoke calmly as he backed away and sheathed his saber back to his side. Mounting his unsettled Arabian, Sadiq spoke before turning his horse and galloping away," Think about my proposition, Lovina_Hanimsultan_. Next it will be an army at the king's stronghold rather than little old me by the brook. "

Lovina sighed in relief as he finally disappeared. She collapsed to the ground as her legs gave out and Antonio was quickly at her side, supporting her with a gentle arm," Your Highness?"

"You know now." She tried to remain strong and shoved his support away but simply fell against a tree trunk without his arm holding her up. Shaking his head, Antonio dropped his sword and used both arms to embrace her and help her up," I know nothing you do not permit me to know."

"Isn't that" she pointed to the spot where the Ottoman disappeared from," why his Majesty assigned you as my spy?"

"I was assigned to protect you." Antonio stated with a gentle smile. His hand brushed against Lovina's cheek affectionately but he quickly pulled his hand away, realizing his position.

She looked at him strangely and turned away with a faint blush dusting her cheeks," … Grazie. Please, don't tell nonno."

"I won't breathe a word."

* * *

The clashing and clicking of swords resounded as Antonio sparred with an old friend, the French ambassador, Francis. Both expert swordsmen neither had gained nor lost ground since the clash began. Sweat dripped from Antonio's dark brows as Francis' blonde hair was slick with his own sweat. Both were panting heavily as they locked their swords again and again. Seeing an opening, Antonio lunged forward and twisted his sword, but Francis anticipating this, swerved to his other side and threw off Antonio's balance with a kick. Antonio landed with a thump onto his back and Francis' sword poking playfully at his chest." Tutut, always so impatient, Antonio." Antonio laughed and pushed himself up as Francis threw his sword aside. " Lo siento, mi amigo. The Spanish blood in me boils passionately when I fight and I cannot stop when it does."

"hmm, oui, the so-called Spanish Passion. But the Spaniards owe much of their hotbloodedness to their Moorish neighbors."

"No, Francis. It's always been within us, within me, of course," Antonio corrected with a confident grin.

"Speaking of hotbloodedness. How are you faring with her Highness, Lovina?"

"She is well. She has more faith and trust in me now, knowing I will be loyal to her."

"Loyalty? Is that what drives you to be with her?"

"What else would it be?"

"Just remember Antonio, you have the potential to go far in this palace. Don't ruin it by falling in love with the wrong person."

* * *

A few peaceful weeks passed and Antonio was contemplating Francis' words while Lovina was on edge, fearful of Sadiq's. They were passing their afternoon together in a small garden, hidden behind a crumbling stone wall that was put up by the castle's ancestral owners. Lovina was tending to the flowers and herbs, weeding pesky unwanted outsiders, as Antonio watched her work with a small smile gracing his lips. He was leaning against a sturdy trunk, being shaded by the tree's leafy overhang, and enveloped in its soft darkness. Lovina stood upright, dusted the dirt off her gown and glanced over at Antonio.

" Oy, bastard Antonio. Why don't you help out instead of watching me like a useless buffoon?"

Antonio chirped back," My specialty is swords not spades, your highness. I would only get scolded."

Lovina huffed in exasperation," Giving in without a fight, Antonio?"

"Knowing when I'm a lost cause, your highness."

She rolled her eyes at his answer but there was a soft smile on her lips as she made her way over and sat down beneath the tree, joining him in the shadows," You wouldn't have been that useless."

Antonio sat down beside her and rested his hand next to hers," I would have hardly been worth the trouble, your highness."

She looked over at him with her big, hazel eyes," Call me, Lovina. You deserve that right after what happened," there was a pause," Besides, it's annoying to have you call me that every time we talk."

He smiled in mild surprise," As you wish, Lovina."

Nodding, she relaxed as she faintly smiled at the sight of the wondrously bright garden before them. " You know, Antonio, it is difficult to see true brightness unless one is in the shadows," she commented.

"Is that so, Lovina?"

"Hmm, si." She didn't say anymore and a comfortable silence fell between them. Suddenly, Lovina turned to Antonio and asked bluntly,"… Why do the nobles hate you? Is it because nonno chose you as a favorite to guard his heirs?"

Antonio sighed and turned his head away," Ah, no. It's because of my um.. heritage."

"But you are of Spanish nobility."

"Not exactly."

Lovina leaned closer and tilted her head in confusion," Explain."

"I am partly of Spanish noblilty but I am… also of Moorish blood."

"You are a heathen, then." She stated rather than asked. There was no malice in her voice, only understanding.

"In a sense, si." Antonio carefully watched her expression, searching it, as he hoped she would not hold his bloodline against him, that she would still trust him once she knew the truth," My great- grandfather kidnapped and married a Catalan noble's daughter. My grandmother was an offspring from that consummation and my mother is a quarter Moor who married a Castilian noble. Therefore, I am an eighth Moor. The Italian nobles probably don't forgive me for climbing up the social ladder despite being partly heathen." Antonio sighed as he closed his eyes.

Lovina, sensing his distress, reached over to take his larger, calloused dark hand into her own. Antonio blushed at the gentle contact but drew closer to her rather than pulling away," Can't you see it, Lovina? I'm not like the other nobility with their fair skin and graceful manners. My skin is darker like it's been tainted with dirt and ashes and my eyes are a pagan green. People say they can see the flames of hell in them. When I fight, I fight like a barbarian. Honor and dignity be damned, I fight to win. I should be grateful that the king chose to overlook my unfortunate ancestry and my character. "

Lovina shook her head and squeezed Antonio's hand in her own," No, you're wrong. You are Antonio. My faithful guard. I don't give a rat's damn because… because… I'm not entirely pure either."

Feeling hope flutter in his chest, Antonio gently touched her cheek with his other hand," What do you mean, Lovina?"

" I-I." She struggled to speak," My mother was an Ottoman princess. A daughter of the sultan."

Antonio blinked, finally understanding what transpired in the woods,"… So you are related to that Ottoman."

" S-si. He is my cousin, another child of the sultan's many daughters. My mother was the sultan's favorite daughter, she was the youngest of them and doted on, or so I hear. When my father, the late prince, met her during his stay in Istanbul, he fell in love with her spark and she too fell in love with my gentle father." Lovina continued as her eyes turned away from Antonio, fearful of meeting his gaze," They ran away together and had me. But when mother died giving birth to me, father returned home to Rome with me rather than leaving me with my mother's family…. The Sultan never forgave him for that. For stealing his beloved daughter and in turn…. his favorite daughter's child."

"And the king?"

"Nonno accepted me with open arms, that loving bastard, and Father then married stepmother who gave birth to Feliciano."

Antonio nodded gently and rubbed his thumb comfortingly on Lovina's cheeks as her eyes started to water and her voice choked," So you see... We are both outsiders. "

Unable to hold his emotions at bay, Antonio swiftly leaned down to capture Lovina's lips in a searing kiss, and he felt relief flooding his veins when she accepted him rather than pushing him away. When they pulled away for a breath, he whispered into her ear," No, we belong to each other. Everyone else is an outsider to us. For me, it is enough that I belong to you."

Lovina gasped at his words and started to sob. She lunged forward and clutched Antonio's chest as Antonio pulled her onto his lap and encircled his arms around her waist, whispering sweet endearments to her.

**"I love you, Lovina."**

" Am I suppose to say I love you too?" She asked hesitantly, wiping her eyes.

"Not unless you do."

**"I love you too, Antonio, you idiot."**

* * *

**This may or may not be continued.**

**Who knows. ^^**


End file.
